wolfpackroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SnapeFan1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolf Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Meerkats123 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Meerkats123 (Talk) 18:39, May 7, 2011 Yes you can Meerkats123 18:52, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Well I have 3 packs Rascals Bad Dogs or Druids Meerkats123 19:18, May 7, 2011 (UTC It is in Yellowstone Choose your pack to be a part of and tell me Meerkats123 19:32, May 7, 2011 (UTC)) Sure add the the 6 pups' codes You can be one of them Name yours Meerkats123 19:41, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes I mean Those kind of codes. Your pup can be named what ever you want Meerkats123 02:37, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Your wolf can be YRF006 if you wantMeerkats123 02:49, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Can you tell others to come here? Meerkats123 02:55, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Here's a link to the Wiki I got my idea for this onr Take a look http://meerkatrp.wikia.com/wiki/Meerkat_Role_Play_Wiki Meerkats123 03:00, May 8, 2011 (UTC) You can put your wolf ib the Rascals Pack Meerkats123 15:57, May 8, 2011 (UTC) When are the other users who like wolved coming here? Meerkats123 16:05, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Can you make a page for your wolf? Meerkats123 20:13, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes Meerkats123 20:16, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Can you rename it Whippet Rascals? It makes more sense.Meerkats123 20:32, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Who will be Whippet's mother? Meerkats123 20:39, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes Roo, Rugrat or Puppy? Meerkats123 20:43, May 8, 2011 (UTC) So like I did on the Hogwarts RPG, I just write a paragraph about a wolf on my user profile? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 21:03, May 8, 2011 (UTC) hi. I thought we already said that in warrior clan cats rp? LOL.Knight((Talk)) 21:05, May 8, 2011 (UTC) yeah.Knight((Talk)) 21:07, May 8, 2011 (UTC) How do you get the code? How do you know it's available? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 21:09, May 8, 2011 (UTC) So what do we do in this wiki. and btw alina just slapped me. Knight((Talk)) 21:14, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I requested the code and a pack. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 21:17, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ok. i will do it later. right now i have to pour cold water on alina because she poured hot HOT coffee on me.Knight((Talk)) 21:21, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Can you get every one started on herre I have other wikis to go to Meerkats123 22:16, May 8, 2011 (UTC) K, I'm on. I don't know what pack to join though. :/Leader of AuroraClan ((Talk) 23:26, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll go for the rascals pack. Leader of AuroraClan ((Talk) 23:31, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's fine. Her name will be River Song. Leader of AuroraClan ((Talk) 23:36, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Skystar and Patty123 can both join Also YRF013 will be born July 1995 In May 1996 Role playing will start By then Whippet will be 1 year oldMeerkats123 00:11, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I forgot to tell you this If you likr you may have a wolf in mole than one pack Meerkats123 20:25, May 12, 2011 (UTC) We are starting the role playing in January 1997 Whippet will be almost 2 years old and she will be old enough to mate Meerkats123 00:44, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Joining Okey, I'll join the wiki. So, now what do I do? Patty :) 23:40, May 8, 2011 (UTC) My Pack Can I be apart of the rascals pack? And yes the code you left on my talk page is fine. :) Patty :) 23:48, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I'd like a female named... Violet. It's all I can think of. :) Patty :) 00:06, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for everything. I think I'll really enjoy it here. =) Patty :) 00:10, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey! It's me Autumnrose!!! (: Autumnrose! 00:56, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok i like the rascal pack! Autumnrose! 00:58, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok!!!! Autumnrose! 02:21, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I'll be back tomorrow Keep things under control Meerkats123 03:06, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Have you got a response from Meercats yet of whether or not I can be part of the rascals pack? ~ from, waiting person, Patty :) 22:58, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks anyway... I guess. Patty :) 23:02, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey you like meerkats right? Meerkats123 22:12, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Well I work at a few wikis that are related to meerkats Would you like their links Meerkats123 22:20, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Here's the first one check it out http://meerkats.wikia.com/wiki/Meerkats_Wiki Meerkats123 22:25, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Are you planning on joining? Meerkats123 22:32, May 10, 2011 (UTC) On this next wiki you can make your own meerkat mobs http://mkatsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Meerkats123 22:43, May 10, 2011 (UTC) There's a wiki about wolves you can help me with http://yollowstonewolves.wikia.com/wiki/Wolves_Wiki Meerkats123 21:06, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to be an apha wolf? Meerkats123 02:08, May 14, 2011 (UTC) You can either be the Alpha Male of the Hell Hounds of the Alpha Female of the Druids or Bad Dogs Take your pick Meerkats123 02:22, May 14, 2011 (UTC) OK great Meerkats123 02:36, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Alpha Wolf You can be the Alpha Female of the Bad Dogs Meerkats123 18:57, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Add her name and make a page Meerkats123 19:02, May 14, 2011 (UTC) We have started Role playing Meerkats123 12:54, May 16, 2011 (UTC) You can now role play as Whippet at Yellowstone Delta Meerkats123 21:54, May 17, 2011 (UTC) You can now role play as Heya at Yellowstone Canyon Meerkats123 21:39, May 18, 2011 (UTC) The Rascals have started their hunt Meerkats123 21:59, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to join a wiki where you can make your own meerkat mobs? Meerkats123 23:19, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Here's a link http://mkatsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Meerkats123 23:21, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I have updated Yellowstone Delta Meerkats123 00:39, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to play a wolf in the Druids? Meerkats123 20:38, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I have updated Yellowstone Delta Meerkats123 03:11, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Is Whippet going to mate with Sabota? Meerkats123 22:08, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Do you like lions? Meerkats123 15:02, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Can you work on my new wiki with me? Here's a link http://lioninfoamdroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Lion_Info_amd_role_play_Wiki Meerkats123 15:15, May 21, 2011 (UTC)